Dont Tell Me No
by MISAKI555
Summary: *removed once* sasuke gets dragged by kakashi to hear a new band, and sasuke gets to meet someone new that has caught his eyes, whether he wants it or not. * please read and review!*


HI! I know i have not even posted anything, i don't know if people remember me or anything but, anyway, i am here today with this one shot. sasuhina.

the song is: Nikki Clan - No Me Digas Que No (don't tell me no)

_***SINCE THE STORY WAS ONCE TAKEN DOWN, I HAVE REMOVED THE LYRICS TO THE SONG, YOU CAN LISTEN TO IT ON YOUTUBE AND SIMPLY TRANSLATE THE LYRICS INTO YOUR LANGUAGE. I MUST SAY THOUGH, I LOVE THIS SONG AND IT REMINDED ME OF SASUKExHINATA! 3 ***_

well anyway:

_**I OWN NOTHING! **_

_**HAPPY READING! :) **_

* * *

The sound that she made with her boots were the only sound in the hall way beside her partner who made almost soundless noise when he walked. The girl was wearing a black spaghetti-strap top and had a long waist skirt that was just past her knees, and showed little of the front. She has a black transparent little vest that wasn't buttoned. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. Loose strand of her framed her face and it looked just natural. The way she liked it.

Her friend and companion was wearing a black and white tripped long-sleeved t-shirt with a vest like the girl and it wasn't buttoned either. He was wearing grey pants with a chain hanging loose from his back pocket to his front pocket.

Slower and slower the noise in the background were getting louder and louder, and you could hear people chatting and chanting for the show to begin.

""you ready?" asked Naruto

"yeah, lets just get this started and make the house cream for more after we are done with the show tonight." said Hinata with a grin on her face and her eyes had a glint of mischievousness.

"hehehehe, yeah, let's go!"

As soon as Naruto said that he walked a little faster to speak with his manager about the details.

Hinata wasn't going to be left behind,so she ran after him to catch up.

"so? How is the show?" asked Naruto already hyped.

"it going good, just do the magic you guys always do" said Iruka, the manager of the two.

The two headed for the door to start the show and get things fire up in there.

* * *

"Kakashi! Why are we here? " I asked

"Chill, we just came to listen to some guys that are going to play today in this place. don't worry, come one, I'm sure it'll be fine!" said Kakashi with a smile on his face.

I huffed and simply followed him inside. As soon as he went inside the music came directly to my ears slamming the sound against them as is it was nothing.

Kakashi tapped on my shoulder and signaled me that he had a seat for us to sit in. I followed him, looking around, this place might look like it was about to fall into pieces from the outside, this place was very nice and has a lot of space on the inside. Random people were happily chatting away and some waitresses and waiters were asking if they wanted something to drink or anything like that.

As soon as they sat down, some guy with a microphone came into stage and started to speak

"HEY! ARE YOU GUYS READY!?" he yelled in the microphone

Everyone around me started to get all hyped up about it and still did not understand why.

"WELL HERE THEY ARE, GET YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE BLIND CLAN!"

Again, the crowed cheered for the person that were coming to the stage. The guy with the stripped long-sleeved shirt came up first and went directly for the guitar. He had blond hair and blue eyes, then nest came the girl. She had a ponytail and her long hair just cascaded down her back and some loose strands of hair framed her face. She headed for the microphone and seemed as if she was gonna say something, but the sound from the music cut her off, or maybe that's how they were going to start what ever they were going to sing.

"Pay attention to her Sasuke, she sing like no one you have heard before. They come here once or twice a month to perform in this small place. They are pretty good, so make sure you pay attention." said Kakashi not looking away from the two strangers.

The guy in the back started with the drums and the guy with blond hair and the girl with the pale eyes began their guitars and started to sing.

The song came to an end and the crowd started to cheer once again, but I was zoned out, I was impressed by the song and most of all her voice. She had a very nice voice and the song fit her perfectly.

"-suke! Sasuke! Hey can you hear me?" asked Kakashi, I was in such a daze that I forgot he was even here.

"what?" I asked trying to sound bored, which I was anything but bored.

"so….what do you think?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"whatever, yeah she's good. Happy?" I said wanting him off my back with questions

"hmm, only her?" he asked with a sly smile, "what about the song? Were even listening to the song? I bet you were to caught up in the lead singer to notice it, huh Sasuke?"

I sighted but I had to admit that the girl was, dare I say, pretty.

* * *

The next day I was going out from the cafeteria to the hallways outside to get some fresh air. I walked past some girls who shied away when I walked past them. Please they are getting annoying with the little shy crap. Just getting more on my nerve than it does on making me like them.

I kept walking down when I saw a girl with lavender hair and pale eyes she was holding her notebook on the hands and was running up to me….wait running up to me? I don't even know the girl and she is throwing herself at me?

I don't stop walking, just wait for her weigh on me but it never came.

She went right by me, passed me like I didn't even exist. Just like that. I turned my head a little just to see who she was running to. She was running to some guy with yellow hair, who had a back book bag on his right shoulder and a bag on his left hand, guessing it was the girls.

Whatever. I don't care. I am glad I didn't have to run into a girl like that.

Latter in the day when I was in my last class for the day I suddenly realize!

"Yes! How could I have missed it! Her! That was her! The one from yesterday, the signer!" I exclaimed

"shut up Sasuke! I know you just had an epiphany, but care to do that outside of my classroom or you can keep you epiphanies to your self and tell us later…. When the class is over." said Kurenai- sensei and turned around.

I sat down immediately and just stared out the window, thinking of how the person from yesterday could have change into someone like today….

* * *

hey, I'm back! 3

well what do you think? i would like to hear your opinions on it, i know it was not the best work but i want to hear you comments on it!

Please tell me if you would like me to continue the story!

_**PLEASE FAVORITE, LIKE, AND BEST OF ALL, REVIEW! 3 :)**_


End file.
